


horny people have no rights

by filthydreamwitchmain (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Crossover, F/F, Gift Fic, M/M, Pining, bottom monokuma, cat boy, i deeply regret making this, i wrote this while listening to jojo siwa and that describes my state of mind, kinning, many loli noises, no revision i never want to read these bastard sentences again, this is a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/filthydreamwitchmain
Summary: Aesop Carl surprises his boyfriend, Monokuma, with something special for his birthday. Hopefully Monokuma's friends don't walk in on them...
Relationships: Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Reader
Kudos: 5





	horny people have no rights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a JOKE FIC gift for my friend who is very horny for aesop carl. we didn't want to use our real names so used kins instead and it turned out very cursed. i hate myself for making it and i hope you do too :)

It was october 12 and shit was about to GO DOWN. Monokuma was turning 18 and was expecting a party with his best friends where they would play rank at 2am and make jokes that may or may not include loli noises. But he had left out one factor. His boyfriend, Aesop Carl.  
Monokuma turned to hear a banging on the door of his apartment. He rushed to open it and found his silver haired lover. “Aesop~~~! You're early to the party! It starts at 9 i think. It's so good to see you UWU.” He leaped into Aesop's arms with a KYAAA. “Ohoho~ you’re so excited to see me. Well me too. I have a surprise for you, honey bunny succulent child.” Aesop reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a package wrapped in black paper. Monokuma eagerly started unwrapping it. The item fell onto a floor with a clink and Monokuma exclaimed “OH AESOP~~!”  
Meanwhile, Shinobu, Aoi and Mary were heading towards Monokuma’s apartment for his birthday. The three girls walked in silence but the tension was clear. Each girl was carrying a wrapped gift for the birthday boy. Shinobu and Aoi were dating but both horny for Mary, which is totally reasonable. But the problem was Mary was oblivious. Really oblivious. “Do you know who else is coming?” Mary asked. Aoi responded, “I think Spencer Reid and Johee. Also Sailor Mars, Souda, and Pasta but they’re having a top competition so they’ll be a bit late.” Mary chuckled. Finally they arrived at Monokuma’s house, and were surprised to see the door simply leaned shut. Shinobu silently consulted with the others. Monokuma could be getting robbed. It doesn’t make a difference. Plus, even though they were friends, Shinobu would grind Monokuma’s stupid twink ass into the dirt without provocation. She shrugged and opened the door all the way. That wasn’t the best idea.  
In Monokuma’s bedroom, things were getting hot and heavy. The black haired twink was handcuffed to the headboard and moaning like he wanted everyone to hear. He probably did. “Aesop- AH~ you’re so sexEEEEE uOuh!” His voice shot up two octaves when Aesop thrusted into his ass. “Say it louder for daddy big dick, baby boy.”  
“YES~!1!1!” Aoi’s eyes widened as she heard the screams coming from the back of the apartment. “Um… maybe we should go…”  
“No, is Monokuma ok? I didn’t know anyone else was coming to the party. Maybe he’s hooking up and we’re just too early. Well, it doesn’t hurt to check.” Shinobu ran to the bedroom and immediately ducked back out and closed the door, pale. “It’s Aesop. And… they’re… getting at it.”  
“I guess we can just wait here.” Mary said, unappalled. She gracefully sat down at the kitchen table while the other girls shrugged and joined her.  
Monokuma was still getting railed, oblivious to his house guests. Tears leaked out of his eyes as the pleasure was so intense. And Aesop’s face. So SUGOI!!! He let out another KyAAAAh as Aesop gripped the collar around his neck and began stroking. Monokuma was the biggest bottom to ever exist, and his neck was especially sensitive, perfect for horny times or getting beat up by Shinobu. Both had happened, in fact. Soon, Monokuma orgasmed silently as Aesop’s cum filled his ass. As his panting slowed down, Aesop stroked the cat ears on Monokuma’s head.  
“Pwease master, fuck me more~” Monokuma begged. A wicked grin lit up Aesop’s face and he began to tease Monokuma. “Oh ah~ pwease daddy.” *moan* Monokuma wiggled in his restraints. “Ah~ I want the vibwator oooH”  
“I hate it here.” Shinobu sighed in desperation, burying her face in her hands. “Should we go tell them?” Aoi turned on Shinobu’s meme playlist in order to block out the sound but immediately got rickrolled. Next was Onison’s “Banana”. That wasn’t any better.  
Aesop was picking up the pace again and Monokuma was feeling dizzy by now. The horniness built up from his entire childhood finally had an outlet, but more would only gush out of him like an eldritch abomination. In a moment of silence, Aesop must have heard Shinobu banging her head against the wall and paused. “Kitten, I’m afraid we have visitors.” Monokuma’s head was too foggy to comprehend that his lesbian friends had just accedentally walked in on him losing his v-card to Aesop Fucking Carl. Next time he would want to try tentacles. Wait. There are bigger problems.  
Monokuma let out a moan as Aesop untied his hands and ankles and helped him up. His legs buckled and everything hurt but his bottom half felt surprisingly warm and fuzzy. It was nice. Aesop put his pants back on while he handed Monokuma a robe. The small man immediately collapsed back onto the bed and his boyfriend had to help him get decent.  
Mary heard the bedroom door creak open and jumped in her seat. The ashamed couple stepped out into the hallway, a lump in shirtless Aesop’s pants and Monokuma near collapsing, red in the face. With cat ears. And a fucking collar. Mary blushed, more out of embarrassment to witnessing their carnal pleasure than arousal. She didn’t like men much.  
“Happy birthday Monokuma!” Aoi said with a forced smile. She held out a wrapped box. “Wow look at the time. It’s almost 9. So n i c e to see you Aesop… um I guess we’ll wait here while you two…”  
“Kya!” said Monokuma. Shinobu stared at him with murder in her eyes. “I- I mean thank you guys for coming to my birthday party!” A splat of white liquid hit the floor. “Hehehe nothing happened it’s fine… EHEHE BDSM HORNY BONDAGE TIE ME UP DADDY” He blushed. “That was nothing.” Aesop interjected. He rushed the limping twink into the bathroom while the girls stared in horror. “Well I’m glad they had fun!” Mary exclaimed while everyone else was close to tears. The doorbell rang. Time to explain everything while the couple was probably doing it again. At least Shinobu would have something to tease Monokuma about.


End file.
